Deidra/Backstory
twelve bullets paragraph one *third kid *nannies *they grow closer *it's lifelong paragraph two * * * * paragraph three * * * * Sofía Hernández hated every bit of who she was; she was Guatemalan, poor, and had little to no chances of ever getting herself a better life. She was just eighteen, fresh out of school, and was working a job as a waitress where her shifts were a constant nightmare. Until she met Jonathan Bostwick. He was just there for a visit, trying to close a deal for his own father's company. He was around her age, just out of Hogwarts, and was trying to fill in his father's shoes. He'd wound up at her diner, lost and hungry. Fast forward to a couple hours later, and they were conceiving one of Jonathan's many kids. It was a scandal that many had anticipated would come to light eventually. Jonathan was a manwhore, he'd led many girls on during Hogwarts, and to be fair protection was never really on his mind. So left and right, he had women popping up claiming to have his kids. Of course, because he had the support of his father and a vast amount of money at his disposal, he was able to pay off every one of these women and silence them indefinitely. He refused to recognize his children, with very few exceptions. He first got married at age of 25, to Sofía herself, who he managed to reunite with during a follow-up on the mall he had invested in in Guatemala. Of course, she wasn't as mayo as his father wanted, hence why Sofía underwent physical changes. She legally changed her name, to something a little more fitting (i.e Linda). Their marriage was rushed, though, and it didn't last long. Jonathan's second wife was a local pure-blooded witch who was, for the close-minded society, more socially acceptable. Sharon, was her name. Like with Linda, their marriage didn't last long, but two kids did come from the marriage. He also had children with Linda, when he married her again, and with Susan, whom he married when Linda divorced him after catching him with three different women at the same time. His marriage with Karen Westcott - his fifth one overall - also led to a couple more of his children. A pattern was presenting itself; he never really went more than five years with the same wife, until he got married for a sixth and final time, again to Linda. His life had become a joke, of sorts, and that wasn't a fact that went by unnoticed by the wizarding public of the UK. Jonathan's father retook control of the company that he'd given to his son when he first got married. It was a rational decision that had to be made. Of course, that didn't mean Jonathan saw it that way - he fought and fought and fought, and even threatened to sue his old man for wrongful termination. He actually went ahead with it, though he and his father were able to reach to an agreement; whichever of his kids took the company the most serious, would inherit his shares and thus control. Which posed issues. From the children Jonathan had, none of them were interested in taking control. Why would they? That would mean having to oversee the development of over a hundred different businesses. That's an issue that the Bostwicks have, even today, which is a real bummer, because Arthur Bostwick is only getting older, nearing a hundred years old, and if if he dies before he announces an heir to the fortune, then... it's all gonna be for nothing. Deidra Adelaide Bostwick is the third of the Bostwick kids, and second if you count legally conceived children only. Her first years aren't special or interesting in any way. She and her siblings were raised by nannies, away from Jonathan and Linda. It isn't something she'd ever like to think about too much. However, there's always a plus, no matter the situation- in this case, how close the siblings had grown during that time. The bonds they had formed later proved to be lifelong.